Meister der Nacht
by totentaenzer
Summary: Was tun Tränkemeister wenn sie sich amüsieren wollen? Richtig! Sie gehen in eine Karaokebar! SSHP


Meister der Nacht

Rating: P16-slash

Genre:Romanze

Warnung: Slash, Fluff, a little bit silly etc.

Pairing: HP/SS

Summary:

Was tun Tränkemeister wenn sie sich amüsieren wollen? Richtig! Sie gehen in eine Karaokebar! SS/HP

Disclaimer/Erklärung:

Nix meins; alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Liedtext "Meister der Nacht" den ich Sev in den Mund gelegt habe ist von Heinz Rudolph, die Musik dazu von Frank Nimsgern aus dem Musical Poe Pech und Schwefel ... das Lied wird im Orginalem natürlich NICHT so performt! (Logisch oder?)

Das neuste Stück meiner Bessenheit

I. Meister der Nacht

Harry hatte es nicht gewollt.

Nein.

Er hatte es ganz und gar nicht gewollt.

Weder den Brief von den Zwillingen, in dem diese, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes lautstark ihre Sorge um ihn kund getan hatten- igelte er sich doch ihrer Meinung nach Sirius Tod zur sehr

ein.

Noch die Einmischung von Ron und Hermine, die, die Einladung zu einem Winkelgassewochenende einfach "klasse!" gefunden hatten.

Und schon gar nicht die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore, die dieser ihm augenzwinkernd dazu ausgehändigte, mit dem nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Auftrag sich mal wieder zu amüsieren und richtig "den Besen sausen zu lassen".

Nein er hatte es nicht gewollt.

Bestimmt nicht.

Seufzend sich seinem Schicksal ergebend, schloss der Gryffindor seinen Koffer, in dem sich nicht wirklich viel befand.

Handelte es sich doch zum Glück tatsälich nur um ein Wochenende bei den Chaosmachern Fred und George und nicht etwa um einen ganzen Monat, wie sie ihm scherzhaft angedroht

hatten.

Denn ob das wiederum Erholung gewesen, hätte er nicht beteuern können.

Musste er sich doch schon ernsthaft zusammenreißen, um überhaupt die kommenden zwei Tage zu überstehen.

Sich dem Jubel und Trubel in der Zaubergasse zu stellen und der fast schon irrsinnigen Fröhlichkeit, mit denen die beiden Weasely in mit Sicherheit konfrontieren würden.

Wenn gleich sie es auch nur "gut" mit ihm meinten- er war einfach noch nicht bereit.

Bereit von seiner Trauer zu lassen, von Sirius zu lassen.

Diese verhängnisvolle Nacht einfach zu vergessen.

Und sich kopf- und gewissenlose ins ungestüme Leben zu werfen.

Schließlich hatte er erst im letzten Sommer, während der Sache im Ministerium, gesehen was im dieses Verhalten einbrachte.

Nur Tod und Verderben.

Und noch mehr Trauer.

Ein letzten Blick durch den Schlafsaal werfend, überprüfte er, ob er auch nichts lebenswichtiges vergessen hatte.

Um Hedwig würde sich Ron kümmern, die Hausaufgaben die ihnen über die beiden freien Tagen aufgegeben waren, würde er am Sonntagabend von Hermine abschreiben können.

Es hinderte ihn also nichts an ein Wochenende voll von Entspannung und Spaß.

Leider

------

"... und als Oliver uns dann auch noch erzählte, dass Pfützensee noch Minuspunkte bekam weil ihr Sucher die Umkleide demoliert hatte..."

"... dachten wir uns das es an der Zeit wäre, für den friedwertigen aber einfach nur gefrusteten Quidditchspieler von Welt..."

"... das Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Agressionsabbausetzt herauszurbingen! Es sind kleine Figuren, die auch fliegen, und die du das jeweilige Gesicht deines verhassten Gegners anhexen

kannst, um ihn wahlweise..."

"... zu verfluchen, zu verhexen, zu vierteln, zu verbrennen, den Kopf abzuschlagen, zu ertränken..."

"... die Möglichkeiten sind zahllos... und niemand kommt dabei zu schaden!"

"Wir haben überlegt ob wir das Produkt auch auf andere Bereich des Alltags auszuweiten..."

"... wie Lehrer zum Beispiel..."

Harry konnte die Zwillinge wirklich gut leiden.

Neben Ron waren sie seine "Lieblingsweasleys".

Wenn man es denn so nennen konnte.

Sie waren witzig, Genies in ihrem Fach, waren immer bereit gewesen ihm zu helfen und konnten einfach auch mal die Klappe halten wenn es angebracht war.

Er hatte es nie bereut sie in ihrem Bestreben nach einem Scherzartikelladen unterstützt zu haben.

Ein Rundumblick nämlich verriet ihm, dass der Laden, mit angeschlossener Wohnung, in dem sie sich gerade befanden voll größter Liebe und Sorgfalt eingerichtet wurde.

Doch manchmal, nur manchmal, in Momenten wie diesen, hätte er ihnen am liebsten einen Stillfluch angehext.

Oder wahlweise verflucht.

Oder geviertelt, verbrannt, den Kopf abgeschlagen, ertränkt... die Möglichkeiten waren zahllos.

Trotz seines hämmernden Kopfes, der immer wieder Blitze von Schmerzen durch seine Glieder schoß, legte sich der Hauch von einem Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

Vielleicht sollten die beiden das Agressionsabbausetzt wirklich auf "andere Breiche des Alltags ausweiten".

"Aber jetzt genug mit dem Geschäftlichen..."

"... schließlich bist du ja nicht deswegen gekommen, sondern..."

"... um mal wieder abschalten zu können. Spaß zu haben..."

"... wahlweise Abenteuer zu erleben..."

"... ungefährliche natürliche!..."

Dem Gryffindor wäre das Geschäftliche lieber gewesen.

Doch im Gedenken an das Verspreche das er Hermine hatte abgeben müssen, bevor er gegangen war -er sollte wenigsten Versuchen sich zu entspannen um ein wenig von seinen düsteren Gedanken weg zu kommen- bemühte er sich wirklich um Intresse für die Vorschläge die, die Zwillinge ihm unterbreiteten.

Man musste ja nicht unbedingt, schreiend und scherzend durch die Gegend rennen.

Man konnte ja auch schließlich etwas ruhigeren Spaß haben.

Nicht, wahr?

"An was für Dinge habt ihr denn so gedacht?"

Harry hasste seine Stimme, die rau und irgendwie dünn davon zeugte das er nicht soviel sprach und ihm besorgte Blicke von den beiden Rothaarigen einbrachte.

Einige unendlich peinliche Sekunden später, in dem die Zwillinge sich auf eine ihn unbekannte Weise ausgetauscht hatten, schnappte sich einer von Beiden seinen Koffer, während der

Andere, der Schwarzhaarige glaubte das es Fred war, sich seinen Arm schnappte.

Wütend hätte er am liebsten kehrt gemacht.

Er war verdammt noch mal kein Invalide!

Doch anscheint war das seinen Gastgebern egal.

Zumindestens Fred, der, als ob er seine Fluchtgedanken gelesen hätte, den Griff um seinen Arme verfestigte, sich vertraulich über ihn beugte und den erdachten Plan verlauten ließ.

"Dies und das. Vielleicht ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse schlendern. Letztens erst hat so ein neuer Besenladen mit ausländischen Modellen eröffnet, der könnte ganz interessant sein und wenn uns gar nichts mehr einfällt können wir ja auch noch in die Muggelwelt. Dumbledores Schutzzauber wirkt ja auch dafür. Als aller erstes aber mal eine Tasse warme Milch mit Honig... dabei können wir uns ja noch alles überlegen..."

------

Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch und dem Geschmack von wildem Honig auf den Lippen blätterte Harry durch das WizardsIn!, einem Szenemagazin für junge Zauber und Hexen.

Ließ bunte Bilder und kreischende Angebote an sich vorbeirauschen.

Natürlich alles unter dem wachsamen Blick, seiner Gastgeber, die jede noch so kleinste Geste von ihm kritisch analysierten.

Schließlich könnte sie ja darauf hin deuten das ihm etwas gefiel.

Wobei sich der Gryffindor selbst nicht so optimistisch gab.

Er konnte nicht wirklich etwas an einem aufgedrehten Schicksalschwester- Fan finden, der schreiend verkündete, das eben diese heute Abend ein Konzert im Ganymed gaben.

Oder an einem bleichen Jüngling, der ihn zu sehr an einem Vampier erinnerte und passender weise auch für eine Sanguisparty warb.

Selbst die Anzeige eines Qudditichspiels im Queerditch- Dom, entlockte im nur soviel Interesse wie es ein Aufsatz über Flubberwürmer tun würde.

Seine Augen ausruhend und aus liebe zu seinem immer noch schmerzenden Kopf ließ er seinen Blick durch die Küche schweifend, die ihn lustigerweiße sehr stark an die aus dem Fuchsbau erinnerte. Genauso chaotisch aber gemütlich.

George, der seinen Augen gefolgt war, grinst leicht.

Eine Spur von Verlegenheit.

"Man merkt Moms Einfluss, hmm?"

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelnd nickte Harry.

"Ja... aber es ist schön. Man merkt, das ihr hier viel Zeit verbringt. Es ist... heimisch."

Fred, der immer noch am Herd stand und augenscheinlich gerade versuchte soetwas wie ein Mittag hinzukriegen, wedelte mit dem Kochlöffel, überall Tomatensoße verteilend. Dem Gryffindor tat die Hauselfe die DAS saubermachen durfte schon jetzt leid.

"Wenn du mit heimisch meinst, dass dieser Ort schon oft Schauplatz der blutigsten Schlachten war und ICH!..."

Er schwenkte den Löffel, traf die Tapete und das Fenster. Von draußen, so senierte Harry mit einem Anflug von Heiterkeit, musste es wohl so aussehen, als würde hier drinne ein Massaker standfinden.

"... danach immer wieder alles putzen durfte... dann, ja dann hast du recht! Aber mal was anderes; hast du schon was gefunden, was dich interessieren könnte?"

Pflichtbewusst, richtet der Schwarzhaarige sein Augenmerk wieder auf das Magazin.

Auch wenn er gehofft hatte, das er diesem Nonsens entgehen und sie vielleicht einfach nur ein ruhigen gemütlichen Abend hätten machen können.

Aber anscheint erlaubte das, dass Protokoll nicht.

Müßig streiften seine Finger erneut durch die Hochglanzpapierseiten.

Und stockten.

Es war eine kleine aber feine Anzeige.

Nicht schrill, aber auch nicht in der Masse der Angebote untergehend.

Gerade so, als wäre sie nur für die Augen eines aufmerksamen Beobachters gedacht.

Kein Lust auf laute Party?

Aber auch noch zu jung für den Seniorenverein der magischen Volksmusik?

Dann komm zu Luzi´s Karaokebar!

Jedes Wochenende schräge Wände, Typen Töne!

Eintritt frei

(Ein Getränk minimum)

Der Text war unterlegt von dem Bild eines zierlichen Mannes mit auffallend grünen Haaren, der vor einem wirklich schrägen Haus stand, welches aber, ähnlich dem Fuchsbau, schon von außen Gemütlichkeit ahnen ließ.

Glücklich etwas annehmbares gefunden zu haben, meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

"Jungs, ich glaube ich habe da was gefunden."

------

"Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast Harry. Erstens war das ein Kompliment und zweitens siehst du wirklich niedl-"

Ein Knurren aus tiefster Kehle, unterbrach George, ließ ihn für die nächsten Minuten ängstlich verstummen.

Zu seinem eignen Glück, wie der Gryffindor grimmig dachte.

Er war schließlich ganz gewiss nicht n-... nied-... niedlich!

Und wenn er dieses vermaldeite N!- Wort nur noch einmal hören würde, würde er den Zwillingen beweisen, dass nicht nur Voldemort in der Lage war ein Blutbad anzurichten. Jetzt gerade nämlich fühlte er sich auch ziemlich befähigt dazu.

Mit der Laune im Keller, schritt Harry durch die anbrechende Nacht über den Morganaboulvard, versuchend seine Gastgeber einfach zu ignorieren.

Er hatte das alles nicht gewollt.

Er hatte nicht gewollt, das die Zwillinge ihn zu sich einluden.

Auch nicht, dass Dumbledore mit seinem verdammten Schutzzauber der Merlinsklasse es erst ermöglicht hatte, dass er die Einladung annehmen konnte- war er doch für alle anderen ein ganz normaler Jugendlicher und konnten nur Fred und George ihn als den ausmachen der er war.

Und ganz bestimmte nicht hatte er gewollt, das er wie ein Puppe angezogen und zurecht gemacht wurde, sodass er sich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel erkannte und die Zwillinge ihn mit gräßlichen N!- Wörter überschütten konnten.

Wobei er beim besten Willen nicht wußte, was so besonderes an ihm sein sollte.

Die Haare, mit Gel in eine Art gezähmte Wildheit zurecht gemacht, fielen ihn in die offenen Augen, hatte er doch dank eines kleinen Zaubers auf seine Brille verzichten können. Seine blasse Haut, die seiner Meinung nach nur krank wirkte, stach im Kontrast zu seinen Sachen stark ab. Diese bestanden schließlich aus einem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover mit rotem Tribelmuster an der rechten Seite, einer dunkel Hose und natürlich einem Umhang, den er aber nicht geschloßen trug.

Alles in allem also wirklich nichts besonderes.

Für die entgegenkommenden Hexen und Zauberer jedoch anscheint das achte Weltwunder, wurde ihm doch mehr als nur ein Blick hinterhergeworfen.

Verwirrt und schon weniger böse mit seinem beiden Begleiter, atmete er erleichtert auf, als er endlich Luzis Bar sehen konnte, vor der sich schon eine kleine Menschentraube gebildetet hatte.

------

Schritt für Schritt den Eingang immer ein Stückchen näher kommend, staunte Harry nicht schlecht, als er das Gebäude dann in echt sah.

Tatsächlich hatte das Foto nicht gelogen, schien doch ALLES schräg zu sein. Ob es Wände, Fenster oder Türen waren, nichts besaß eine klare Form, die einzelnen Linien schienen miteinander zu verschwimmen und alles wirkte wie in bewegung.

Fast wie ein kleines Kunstwerk.

Das sich auch im Inneren der Bar fortsetzte und von viel Liebe zum Detail sprach, waren doch selbst die Bein der Barhocker leicht gewellt.

Ehrlich angetan von dem Ambiente, folgte Harry den Weasely willig als sie sich an einen Tisch setzten, der direkt an der Bühne stand.

Und fragte auch nicht weiter nach, als ein Drink vor ihm auftauchte, den er selbst bestimmt nicht gekriegt hätte.

Konnte er sich doch nicht vorstellen, dass hier stark rumhaltige Getränke an Minderjährigen ausgeschenkt wurden.

Jedoch begrüßte er sogar zu einem Teil, das die Zwillinge diese Gesetzte mehr locker nahmen.

Hegte er doch die leise Hoffnung das der Alkohol ihm helfen könnte, sich besser zu entspannen und Spaß zu haben.

Dem nachzukommen, weshalb er überhaupt hier war.

So tröpfelte der erste Teil des Abends vor sich hin.

Die Weaselys schienen sich nicht an seine Wortkargheit ihren Redeschwällen gegenüber zu stören, im Gegenteil, freuten sich über jedes kleine Lächeln oder Nicken das sie ihm entlocken konnten und tratschten mit unermüdlichen Eifer über jene Hexe oder diesen Zauberer.

Während dessen sie jedoch auch sehr bemüht wirkten Harry mit der Getränkekarte bekannt zu machen, sodass dieser bald das Gefühl hatte, mit einem ABC verschiedener Alkohole in seinem Blut aufwarten zu können.

Wenngleich es ihn auch nicht wirklich störte.

Denn obwohl es der Gryffindor nicht geglaubt hatte, fing dieser Abend an ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen.

Zwar vergaß er Sirus nicht- als ob er das jemals könnt!- aber seine Sorge und Trauer schiene in weite Ferne zu rücken.

Um eine Leere Platz zu machen, die ihn sich beschwingt und frei fühlen ließ.

Ihn dazu bracht, über den noch so dümmsten Kalauer von Fred zu lachen und sich mit George darüber zu streiten ob ein pinkes Flanellhemnd zu einer grünen Karohose passte. Seine Berühungsangst, die er seit seiner Zeit bei den Durselys hatte zu trotzen und sich in heftige Umarmungen und Kitzelattacken zu legen.

Einfach zu leben.

Es vergingen die Stunden und keiner hätte es wohl von ihnen bemerkt, als es in der Bar merklich leiser wurde.

Sie plötzlich Dunkelheit umhüllte.

Bis Scheinwerfen knackend angingen und die Bühne in ein sündiges Rot tauchten.

Einen zierlichen Mann beleuchteten, dessen grüne langen Haare in einem französichen Zopf gebunden waren und von dem Harrys schon leicht benebeltes Hirn glaubte, das es wohl Luzi sein musste, der Inhaber, der auch schon auf dem Bild zu sehen gewesen war.

Der nun seine so zahlreich erschienen Besucher euphorisch grüßte.

Lockte, sich doch auch einmal auf die Bretter die, die Welt bedeuteten zu wagen, falls man noch nicht in der Sängerliste eingeschrieben war.

Um schließlich auch schon den ersten Mutigen anzukündigen.

Auf das wieder Finsternis sie umgab, in der Harry nur auf Grund seiner nahen Lage erkannte, wie eine groß gewachsene Gestalt mit wehendem Umhang auf die Bühne eilte.

Sich positionierte.

Mit einem sexy geraunten "Ladys" das Licht zurück brachte.

Und Harry beinah vom Stuhl fallen ließ.

------

Bevor Harry auf Hogwarts erfahren musste was Bosheit wirklich war, hatte er immer eine Schwäche für die... weniger guten Charakter gehabt.

Es waren nicht die Fiesling gewesen die ihn in seiner Kindheit dazu gebracht hatten, sich über die Verbote von Onkel und Tante hinwegzusetzten und heimlich Comics und Bücher zu lesen.

Vielmehr die Wesen die nichts für ihr Schicksal konnten, geplagt waren. Antihelden, Phantome, Dämonen, die jedoch nicht unterzukriegen waren, sich mit ihrem Leben arrangierten, es genoßen.

Vieles auf sich luden, verdeckt blieben.

Um irgendwann zurückzuschlagen und mochte es für einen Außenstehenden noch so brutal und böse wirken.

Wesen eben, wie dieser schwarze Prinz dort auf der Bühne. Gehüllt in edelen Roben und gesegnet mit einem, wenn auch nicht meinungsgängigen hübschen, doch überaus interessanten Aussehen und der Ausstrahlung eines Herrschers.

Stolz und Stark.

Mit pechschwarzen Augen, in denen ein wildes Feuer zu brennen schien, die einen dirket in die Seele sahen.

Moment mal, ihn ansahen?!

Eine verführende Geste.

Sollte er wirklich...?

Drägende Hände die ihn seine Entscheidung abnahmen, schoben in zur Bühne.

Lachend und unter dem Johlen des Publikums überließen die Zwillinge ihn den Unbekannten, der ihm nun galant auf die Anhöhe half, ihn fing und an eine bequeme Brust zog, als der Gryffindor, natürlich!, über seine eigenen Füße stolpern musste.

Ein Hauch von Regen, Erde und Blut.

Dann wurde er vor den größeren Körper gestellt.

Musik setzte ein.

Funk bis Pop.

Aber überaus passend.

Schließlich eine Hand an der seinen, heiß, Haut versegend.

Verwirrend kalter Atem an seinem Ohr, begleitet von einem verruchten Wispern, dass gleichwohl für alle hörbar war.

"Wie eiskalt ist deine Hand Wie hat sie früher gebrannt

Ich geb dir neues Leben"

Ein gänzlich gewagtes Versprechen, doch brachte es im leicht zum grinsen.

Langsam das Spiel erkennend versuchte er mitzugehen.

Auch wenn es ein wenig schwierig war.

War ihm der Text doch vollkommen unbekannt.

Trotzdem lehnte er sich in die Umarmung, begang dem ryhtmische Wiegen des Anderen zu folgen.

Was ihm nur mehr als Zuschauerzustimmung brachte, allen voran natürlich von seinen beiden Gastgebern.

"Yeahh Yeahh"

Plötzlich eine heftige Bewegung der Hüfte, die jenseits allem Schicklichen lag.

Und ihn beinah vor Verlegenheit vergehen ließ.

Worauf hatte er sich nur eingelassen?

"Ich bin der Mann mit dem Gift Das dich ins Rückmark trifft

Ich lass dich wieder Schweben"

Sanftes streichen über seine Leibesmitte, das, zum Glück für seine rasendes Herz, nicht vertieft wurde.

Fuhren die folternde Hände doch weiter über seine Brust, drängten ihn sich näher an den anderen zu lehnen.

Gefangen in einem süßen Kerker.

Wobei ihre Beobachter dies alles sehr amüsant zu finden schienen, setzten sie doch immer fleißig bei ihrem Part ein.

"Yeahh Yeahh"

Dann eine leichte Drehung, in der sie kurz mit dem Rücken zum Publikum standen.

Ihm jedoch den Blick frei gab auf eine Leinwand, auf der in einer magischen Illousion sieben Türen zu sehen waren.

Eine Sezene, fremd und doch vertraut.

"Sieben Türen führen ins Glück Einmal hindurch und niemehr zurück

Yeahh Yeahh"

Schließlich fühlte er eine Hand an seiner Kehle.

Waren es Fingernägel oder Krallen die in seine Haut schnitten, zarten Perlen Blutes hervorbrachten?

Allein, die Warnung blieb gleich.

"Wenn es dich dabei zerbricht

Dafür haftet dann die Firma nicht!"

Mit einem Wirbel wurde er herumgedreht, sah sich zum ersten Mal Angesicht in Angesicht mit dem Fremden.

Schwarze, seidig schwere Haare.

Blasse, vornehme Haut, die ihn an Ahnenbilder aus alten Adelsfamilien erinnerte.

Ein Profiel, nicht klassisch aber nicht minder anbetungswürdig.

Und die schwarzen, schwarzen Teufelsaugen.

Dann die Vorstellung.

Eine anmutiger Kratzfuß.

Wer hätte es anders gedacht?

"Ich bin der Meister der Nacht

Ich weiß wie mans macht Überall und jederzeit"

Röte schoß in Harrys Wangen, lediglich versteckt vom immer noch roten Licht in das die Bühne getaucht war.

War ihm, wenn auch nicht den anderen, sehr wohl bewusst, was dieser Meister der Nacht wußte so gut zu machen.

"Das hats immer Hast du gut nachgedacht?

Jeder wilde Wunsch wird durch mich zur Wirklichkeit"

Und das glaubte ihm der Gryffindor ungesehen.

"Wovon hast du geträumt Und dich danach süchtig aufgebäumt?

Tja, das wär doch gelacht!"

Ein Einladung zum Tanz, mit ausgestreckter Hand.

"Na, neugierig?"

Wer nicht wagte, der nicht gewann.

"Yeahh Yeahh"

Wie eine Puppe in den Händen ihres Meisters ließ der Zauberheld sich Drehungen vollführen und Schritte machen lassen, von denen er nach dem Fiasko während des Winterballs nicht geglaubt hatte, sie zu können. Und immer wieder, wie um Besitzansprüche geltend zu machen, wurde er an den großen Körper gezogen, mal sanft, mal brutal, aber stets sehr bestimmend.

"Ich brauche keine Gewalt Und du bist nicht angeschnallt

Wenn die Rakete startet

Yeahh Yeahh"

Ein plötzlicher Schubs, brachte ihn zu Boden, doch bevor er sich beschweren konnte, versagte ihm der Atem dazu.

Hatte sich der Andere doch wie ein Raubtier über ihn gebracht.

In purem Genuss die Lenden an die seinen gedrückt und mit eindeutigen Geste klar gemacht, was für eine Rakete das sein würde, die da startet.

Auf das auch noch ein letzter die Intention des Sängers verstand.

"Du weißt du willst diesen Schuß Und das dich umbringen

Was dich am Ziel erwartet

Yeahh Yeahh"

Sich nun vollends blamiert fühlend, wollte sich der Gryffindor eilends aufrabbeln, wurde aber, gerade als er es auf die Knie geschafft hatte, von einem energischen Meister der Nacht gestoppt.

Anscheint war diese Position gewollt.

Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen wollte für was.

"Sieben Türen triff deine Wahl Es warten Wunder und Qual

Yeahh Yeahh

Mach den Schritt dann bist du frei

Doch dein Rückfahrtschein ist nicht dabei!"

Unter ihm, ähnlich wie auf der Leinwand eben, schien sich ein wahres Höllenloch aufzutun.

Feuerspeiend, voll von gesichtslosen Wesen, die schreiend, keifend und heulend um Hilfe flehten.

Um schließlich Bilder von gematerten Sündern und den schlimmsten Folterstrafen Platz zu machen, die hecktisch vorbeiflattern.

Ideen des Grauens in seinen Kopf formten und ihn aufspringen lassen wollten.

Ihn drängten zur Flucht vor diesem Verderben

Wieder hielt ihn die Macht des Fremden unten.

"Ich bin der Meister der Nacht

Ich weiß wie mans macht Überall und jederzeit

Das hats immer Hast du gut nachgedacht?

Jeder wilde Wunsch wird durch mich zur Wirklichkeit

Wovon hast du geträumt Und dich danach süchtig aufgebäumt?

Tja, das wär doch gelacht!"

Die Musik setzte aus.

Stille umfing sie.

Ihn einer fließenden Bewegung hockte sich der Meister der Nacht herunter, brachte sich in Augenhöhe mit ihm.

Zärtliche Fingerspitze umfuhren sein Gesicht.

Unter ihnen, die Hölle.

In ihrer perversesten Version.

"Komm

Folge mir"

Er versuchte den Kopf schütteln.

Auch wenn dies nur ein Spiel war, machte es ihm Angst.

Doch wieder war es diese unbekannte Macht, die ihn daran hinderte und bevor er sich versah, war er gefangen im Bann der Teufelsaugen.

"Du willst es"

Keine Vermutung oder Behauptung.

Wissen.

Das stimmte.

Und ihn vor Scham Tränen in die Augen trieb.

War er tatsächlich auch solch ein...

"Ich habe es"

Werbendes Angebot.

Das ihn leicht schlucken ließ.

"Schließ die Augen

Hab vertrauen"

Ein Befehl.

Nichts weiter.

Hinter den geschloßenen Lider, sah er nun Visionen.

Dumpf erregend und schaurig schön.

Zwei strahlende Sterne, schwebend über Tod und Chaos.

Könnte es wirklich sein?

"Na, neugierig?"

Ein Nicken.

Begleitet von einem lautstarken Publikum.

Das nichts wusste vom Übergang des Spiels zur Realität.

"Yeahh Yeahh"

Zum Schluss ein letzter Tanz in starken Armen.

"Ich bin der Meister der Nacht

Ich weiß wie mans macht Überall und jederzeit

Das hats immer Hast du gut nachgedacht?

Jeder wilde Wunsch wird durch mich zur Wirklichkeit

Wovon hast du geträumt Und dich danach süchtig aufgebäumt?

Tja, das wär doch gelacht!

Na, neugierig?

Yeahh Yeahh"

Leise spielte das Lied aus.

Heftig atmend ließen sie den tobenden Applaus der Zuschauer von sich abperlen, hatten nur Augen für sich selbst. Noch nicht einmal als Luzi auf die Bühne kam um ihnen zu gratulieren, beacheten sie jemand anderen als das jeweilige Gegenüber. Nur wie durch Watte bekamen sie mit wie der Grünhaarige das Publikum zu Zugabenrufe animierte und hoffte, das Severus Snape und seiner neuer Begleiter sie hoffentlich bald wieder beehren würde.

Harry taumelte. 


End file.
